


Let me see you

by SpaceMouse2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comparing scars, Established Relationship, F/M, Kanera Trope-Athon, Morning After, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMouse2/pseuds/SpaceMouse2
Summary: After an evening together, Kanan and Hera wake up in each other's arms. Hera notices Kanan's scars, and gives him space to talk about it.





	Let me see you

**Author's Note:**

> Disney owns Star Wars rebels, I just like writing about these two. Hope you enjoy.

Hera woke up slowly. With her eyes still closed she nuzzled closer to the man whose arms were wrapped around her. His beard tickled her lekku, but she sighed in the contentment of being able to wake up beside her lover. Her hands slowly trailed up his side and back, feeling the familiar shape of him. She felt the same scars she had always gotten peeks of while he was training or if he had been injured on a job. Her natural curiosity had always demanded answers to the scars she wasn't there for. She shushed her mind, trying to focus still on just being with Kanan. He would tell her when he was ready. Hera began to let herself drift off again.

Kanan was fully awake while Hera traced his scars. He had always known she was curious about them, but sharing his past was hard after he had locked it away for so long. He sighed before turning his face towards her. Hera squirmed a bit in his arms when his beard rubbed across the top of her lekku without her being prepared for it, winning a smile from Kanan. He was glad that she was comfortable enough to still be in his arms this morning. It showed how much his presence meant to her, at least in his mind, that she would stay when she probably had other things to do. He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed against him.

"Caleb," Kanan said, and feeling Hera freeze in confusion he continued, "My original name was Caleb Dume." Hera nodded, afraid to speak, lest she cause him to clam up and stop talking. Kanan ran his hand along the scar Hera's hand was on, "I got that scar on my first mission as a Padawan. I thought I had a better strategy than the clones I was with. Turns out I didn't." He fell silent after that. Hera's eyes opened finally, and rolling away, she took his hand and ran it along a long but thin scar along her arm.

"This was the first scar I ever got. I got it pulling Chopper out of the wreckage when he and his pilot crashed on Ryloth." Kanan nodded, and Hera continued, "My father was sure it would get infected, and I would get some disease for saving a "second rate scrap pile" as he said." Hera smiled up at Kanan, "It did get a little infected, but only because I forgot to change the bandage after I got Chopper running."

"Is that why you left Ryloth? Your father?" Kanan asked bluntly. If they were going to start revealing hidden pasts, he wanted her to share more too.

Hera shook her head, "There wasn't much I could add by staying there. And besides, I needed to be in the sky. I spent enough time as a resistance fighter in those dark tunnels to last a lifetime." She looked at Kanan, "What about you?"

Kanan chuckled, though Hera didn't see what was funny, before he bent his leg up and pointed to some jagged scarring around his left shin and ankle "This one I got while running through the forests of Kaller. My... My Master, she told me to run when the clones turned on us. She said she would be right behind me." Hera placed her hand on the center of Kanan's chest, and he sighed, "The scar there that you can't see is from when I realized she wasn't with me."

Hera placed a kiss on Kanan's cheek before turning on her side and showing faint scarring along her side. "This is from Gorse, during the fight with Vidian. If you hadn't saved me, this scar would probably be a lot worse, and I wouldn't be here to hold you like this." Kanan sighed but nodded. Hera thought for a moment before gesturing to another tiny scar on the side of her right lekku, deciding she might as well share less upsetting scars. "This one is from when me and some of the other younglings were playing at being Jedi. We had seen the Jedi and clones rescue us, and wanted to do what they could do. One of the other children decided he liked the more aggressive styles and got a good shot at the side of my face." 

"He did what?" Kanan asked, strangely startled that kids had been playing pretend at what he had been doing.

"Oh yeah, he swung as hard as he could. Knocked me off balance for a moment. He thought he had won when I jumped up and punched him in the jaw." Hera continued, smiling at Kanan and causing him to laugh.

Kanan opened his palm, showing a small patch of lighter skin along his thumb "This is from where I tried to grab food that had been prepared over a campfire with my bare hand. I assumed it would be cool enough and just grabbed it."

Hera laughed this time, "Why would you just grab food like that anyway?" Kanan shrugged but grinned at her. They laughed together a while longer, sharing scars and stories from their younger years.

Finally, Hera couldn't resist. She had to ask. "Would you like me to call you Caleb? Not when we are out, i understand why hiding that name could help keep you safe. But when we are alone like this, would that be something you would want?" Kanan didn't even think about it before shaking his head no.

"Caleb is long gone I'm afraid. But Kanan, that man is here. That man I can be. And that man..." Kanan looked at Hera closely, "that man loves you deeply, for letting him share things as he felt ready to." Hera smiled before leaning over to Kanan's lips and kissing him softly. From the hall came the familiar chirping of her droid moving around the Ghost.

"I love you no matter what name you use." She said, leaving his lips and sitting up. "And as perfect as staying here with you sounds, it also sounds like Chopper is about to burst in here and tell us we have work to do." With this, Kanan also sat up, and placed a kiss on Hera's nose. 

"Well, we had best get started then."


End file.
